Currently, many different encoding techniques are designed to prevent unauthorized access to communicated and/or stored data. However, these techniques are associated with various drawbacks. For example, these techniques generally do not protect or obfuscate sensitive data in a manner that is end-to-end (e.g., starting the moment that information is manually entered by an individual using a keypad). Moreover, some use a generalized approach where, if the code is “cracked” with respect to one transmission, the code may also be compromised for future transmissions and/or with respect to transmissions between other parties or devices. Still further, some do not provide the flexibility to tailor the level of security to different entities (e.g., different companies, people, devices, etc.), or the flexibility to respond to security threats (e.g., data breaches) in a precise or focused way.